


Talk Dirty to Me

by OpenPage



Series: Sub Rosā [3]
Category: 21 Jump Street (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:11:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenPage/pseuds/OpenPage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Booker and Hanson are both feeling a little sexually frustrated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Dirty to Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [holdencfield](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdencfield/gifts).



> **Disclaimer: I do not own 21 Jump Street or any the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. All characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead is purely coincidental.**
> 
> **No copyright infringement is intended.**
> 
> **Based on the TV series 21 Jump Street.**

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156893755@N07/35844352381/in/dateposted-public/)

Pulling up outside the Chapel, Tom turned off his Mustang’s ignition and staring up at the stained glass windows of the deconsecrated church, he sat mesmerized for several moments, enjoying the calming visual of the colored panels glinting in the L.A. sun. He had been on a stake out for eight days straight, which meant he had not spent any quality time with his lover, and no quality time with his lover meant no sex, and no sex made him, well, cranky. The only intimate moments they had managed to share were covert glances across the floor of the operations room or the occasional cunningly disguised caress as they stood beside the coffee maker trading mock insults. But it was not enough; he knew it and Booker knew it. They were young, virile men in the prime of their sexual lives and they needed to find a way to be together. After all, they were not averse to playing with fire; in fact, the greater the risk at being caught by their fellow co-workers, the more enjoyable the sex and he was certain that between the two of them, they could find a way to sneak in a little lovin’ before he completely lost his mind.

When he entered the bustling operations room, he turned his attention to Booker’s desk. A deep frown knitted his brow when he saw it was empty, and turning away, he jumped when a large, meaty hand squeezed his shoulder. “If you’re looking for Booker so you can have your early morning insult throwing contest, you’re out of luck; he called in sick.”

Tom suppressed a grin. As far as the rest of the Jump Street team was concerned, he and Booker hated each other. He spent many nights lying in bed, wondering what his friends would think if they knew he was in a homosexual relationship with a man he purportedly loathed with all his being. It was during these quiet times, when he lay with his head resting on Booker’s broad chest and his fingers lightly playing over the hard abs of the perfectly sculptured body that was his and his alone, that he often considered what life would be like if he _did_ come out to his friends. But whenever he mentioned the idea to his lover, all he received was a wistful smile in response and he would immediately drop the subject. It was obvious Booker did not want their affair to be public knowledge. The dark haired officer enjoyed the covertness of their relationship too much to share it with those he did not consider his friends.

Spinning around, Tom gave Doug a quizzical look. “He’s sick? What’s wrong with him?”

Penhall shrugged his hulking shoulders in a bored response. “Dunno. The flu, or toothache or something. Or maybe,” he continued, his trademark cheeky grin spreading across his pleasant features and his dark eyes twinkling with mirth, “he needed some alone time with his leather jacket.”

A vision of Dennis lying naked on his bed, wearing only his beloved leather jacket whilst his long, talented fingers played with his huge erection, immediately popped into Tom’s mind, instantly hardening his cock and he quickly filed the image away to use at a later date. If their current lack of sex continued, he would need all the imaginative help he could get to satisfy his growing needs.

He suddenly realized Penhall was still talking, and pulling his mind out of the gutter, he tuned back into the conversation. “So anyway, Fuller’s given him a two-day pass so I guess you’ll have to keep your _Booker Bashing_ for another day.”

“Yeah, I guess so,” Tom replied distractedly. His growing erection showed no signs of abating and he knew he needed to cover himself or risk embarrassment. “Um, I’ve got some paperwork to catch up on so…”

Penhall clapped him on the shoulder. “Sure, buddy, I’ll talk to you later.”

Tom watched his friend approach Ioki and strike up a conversation, and exhaling a small sigh of relief, he hurried over to his desk and sat down. He could feel his cock straining against his jeans and pressing the heel of his hand against the growing mound, he willed it to abate. But his penis stubbornly refused to cooperate and it continued to swell within the tight confines of his denims. Sweat prickled under his arms and he glanced anxiously around him. He would need to navigate the entire length of the room in order to make it to the bathroom and he was certain _someone_ would be eagle-eyed enough to spot his hard-on; after all, they were all police officers and it was their job to be observant. 

The shrill ring of the telephone cut through his thoughts, making him jump and snatching up the receiver, he barked into the mouthpiece, “Hanson!”

“Hey, beautiful, are you missing me?” Booker crooned down the line.

Tom’s lips instantly tilted up at the edges and lowering his head, he spoke confidentially into the phone. “Hell yeah. I was _really_ hoping to see you, but Penhall said you’re sick. What’s wrong?”

Booker’s soft laughter echoed in Tom’s ear. “Not so much sick, more just needing some alone time, you know?”

With his mind still on his persistent erection that continued to press against his hand, Tom blurted out his next question without thinking. “With your jacket?” 

Silence sounded down the phone line for several seconds before Booker finally spoke, his voice sounding somewhat confused. “Huh?”

“N-Nothing,” Tom stammered in embarrassment, his face flushing pink with humiliation. “I um… I got distracted for a moment, I don’t know why I said that.”

Not really caring about the bizarre statement, Booker’s voice turned silky smooth. “Wanna know what I'm doing?” he crooned softly.

“Sure,” Tom replied absently as he continued to struggle against the erotic feeling of his growing arousal that threatened to expose him as an oversexed deviant. “What’s up?”

“I am,” Booker breathed down the line. “I’m lying naked on our bed and I’m hard as a rock.”

The comment was so unexpected, the phone slipped from Tom’s fingers and clattered onto his desk with a resounding bang. Several heads turned in his direction and he quickly snatched up the receiver and held it against his flushed cheek. “W-What?”

“I’m touching myself,” Booker murmured seductively, “and it feels _sooo_ good.”

Tom’s eyes fluttered closed and a low moan escaped from between his lips. “Oh God,” he whimpered and his thumb began to massage over the hardness pressing against his jeans, “oh, Dennis.”

“Can you imagine me lying here, baby, all hard and ready for some lovin’?” Booker teased in a soft singsong voice. “Don’t you wish you could touch me?”

“Yes,” Tom moaned, “God yes.”

“Unzip your jeans,” Booker instructed in a low voice, “I want you to play with yourself.”

Biting down on his lower lip to keep from crying out, Tom did not hesitate and popping the button of his jeans, he carefully pulled down the zipper. Reaching inside, he released his erect cock, suppressing a loud moan as his fingers wrapped around the aching shaft.

“Are you horny, my beautiful boy?” Booker murmured, his voice resonating loudly in Tom’s mind as though he was speaking to him telepathically. “Do you wanna come?”

“ _Yesss_ ,” Tom hissed, his fingertips stroking lovingly over his erection that remained concealed beneath his desk. “I’m so hard, Dennis, I’m so fucking hard.”

“So am I, baby,” Booker moaned as he slowly pumped his fist over his enormous cock. “I’m jerking off and it feels amazing. My cock is so fucking big, don’t you wish it was inside you, filling you up, fucking you, making you scream, making you come?”

A shiver of excitement ran down Tom’s spine, the eroticism of secretly pleasuring himself in a room full of people sending flashes of electricity through his nerve endings. He ran his thumb over his smooth cockhead, coating the pad with the clear precum that oozed from his slit. “Yes,” he gasped in a low whisper and his hand began to move rapidly over his throbbing shaft. “Yes, yes, yes. I wanna feel your cock inside me, Dennis, I wanna feel you fucking me.”

“Ohhh, Tommy,” Booker groaned in excitement, his fist now working swiftly over his weeping cock, each stroke bringing him closer to orgasm. “I wanna fuck you so hard, you’re so fucking beautiful, I love you… oh _God,_ I love you.”

“I love… I love… I… _ahhh!”_ Tom choked, and biting down hard on his lower lip, he stifled a strangled cry as his climax hit and warm semen coated his long fingers. 

Seconds later, he heard Dennis’ loud, ecstatic moan of pleasure and he knew his lover had reached his own sexual release. Breathless panting echoed down the phone line before Booker spoke, his voice sounding shaky, but sated. “Do you wanna do this for real tonight?”

At that moment, Tom did not give a rat’s ass that he was due on another stakeout. He would feign sickness… hell, he would _make_ himself sick if it meant he and Booker would finally get the alone time they had been craving.

Tucking the phone receiver under his chin, he used his free hand to grab a handful of tissues from the box on his desk. Wiping his sticky fingers clean, he tossed the soiled Kleenex into the trashcan and carefully tucked himself away. “It’s a date,” he smiled into the phone, “but only if you wear your jacket.”

_Finis_


End file.
